Lonely Sleeping Bag
by Game-Brawler
Summary: Max want to tell Ash about his feelings but he doesn't know if he can handle the possibilities. AshXMax
1. Chapter 1

Name:Lonely Sleeping Bag

Pairing:Ash X Max

Rated: M for Mature

Please do not read if your offended by yaoi, also please rate and review if you could, that means the world to me. Flaming for the sense of flaming will be ignored however criticism is appreciated.

"This place looks like a good camping spot for now" Ash remarked, looking around at the wide open field, they have been walking for hours and now the sun is setting. Max walked right behind him, watching every move Ash made with a single minded interest, ever since he started traveling with the boy, feelings started to come up inside him, feelings that he never thought he would ever feel for anyone.

"Um, OK, I will get a fire started before its to late" Brock exclaimed and rushed off to get wood. He always was the one to think of that kind of stuff, without Brock we would all go cold and hungry most nights. Setting his pack down near Ash's, he walks over to the slightly older boy

"Hay, Ash can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot Max" Ash replied, turning around to look at Max.

"Well I was wondering, do you know what.."he swallows air, afraid of what to say next, his face started to heat up a little and his knees shakes "love...fells like?" Ash went silent for a moment, thinking. Max started to get even more nervous, _Did he just find out...did I make a mistake? _

"Well I love Pikachu, and when I think of him, I will do anything to help him and I cant stand thinking about being away from him, and I know he feels the same way. Why, is there some girl you like?" Ash stood a little closer, a grin on his face, all that he could do is blush harder and mutter "No"

"Who is it?" Ash keep poking where Max wasn't ready to talk about, _Its you Ash but I cant tell you that._

"Nobody really...I just wanted to know" turning around before the older boy could respond he walked over to the campsite, Brock already back with some twigs and slightly larger pieces of wood that feel down naturally. Brock was always like that, he wouldn't cut a tree down. "hay Brock" Max quickly said to him as he started to unpack what little he needed to pass the time, one of his favorite books and another that he picked up just recently at the last town. Sitting down right were he stood he tried to read but his mind kept thinking about Ash. _Does he love me like I do? Does he even know I love him? What would have happened if I confessed? Would he hate me? Would he never talk to me? He is always talking to May, does he like my Sister? _All these questions keep spinning in his head, he was going to give himself a headache if he didn't stop, he needed something to clear his mind off of his crush. _Maybe sleeping will help, _ he comments to himself, grabbing his sleeping bag out, laying it out where he was sitting, climbing in so he could get warm. Starting the page he was on over again since he wasn't paying attention the first time he read it. Soon it was dark and everyone was tired. May decided to sleep near her Brother. Putting her sleeping back above his. Maybe out of some sort of maternal instinct, and Brock and Ash slept on the other side of the fireplace, now cold and no longer providing any heat. Max put his head down on the pillow, dreaming that Ash would wrap his body around his own, the heat of each other would keep them warm. But all he felt was the bitter cold of the wind and the loneliness of the sleeping bag. It felt so hallow, empty without his love. He had to fix this soon or he swore his mind would shatter._ If only Ash could see me more as a lover and not a friend... _

A/N Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise a longer, more "interesting" chapter soon. Again, please rate and review, comment, concerns and criticisms are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lonely Sleeping Bag Chapter 2

Pairing:Ash X Max

Rated: M for Mature

Middle of the night Max woke up, his body sweating, he felt soaked. Getting up out of his sleeping bag, looking around, Its very dark but he could still see the forms tossing in the sleeping bags. Everyone looked asleep, stepping out he walked to the river. Maybe a dip in some cold water will cool him down, and cool his feelings for his first love. When he gets there Max stops, he forgot his swimming trunks in the pack back at camp, and he didn't fell like walking back for it, he might wake up someone... like Ash, and he doesn't want to talk to Ash right now. _I'm sure nobody will notice if I just don't have anything on...as long as I am not swimming long I should be fine. _

Taking his shirt off and pants off, he looks side to side to make sure nobody is around before taking off his green underwear. His body stiffened when a rush of cool air hit his fully naked body, his dick slightly growing stiff. Max froze and looked at himself almost in awe. His mind swimming back over to Ash _I wounder what Ash would say if he could see this right now_. The moment he thought that, his member decided to rush to the full stiffness.

Slightly embarrassed for no reason Max quickly jumped into the river, making sure that his groin was under the water level. The almost too cold water was just enough to stop his erection dead in its tracks. Retuning to normal was a slight relief and a slight disappointment. _Maybe I should see what Ash think about that, maybe that will make him think that I'm more than just a kid, I am a growing man, or maybe he will laugh at me, laugh at my size and say how small it is, and that he never saw anything like that._

Max suddenly felt like it was a lost cause, that maybe Ash didn't and couldn't care about him like he does, maybe it cant happen and its better that it doesn't. _I wish that I could die, at least that way I wouldn't feel like this anymore_. He knew he would never do it but he still felt that it would be better. Maybe he should just run off on his own, but where would he go? Back home? Maybe, at least I know mom loves me like I love her. Suddenly he heard a twig snap. He knew something, or someone was out there, standing up without worry about his image he shouted trying to scare whatever it is in the trees. "Come out, I know your there!"

Nothing happened for the longest time. It might have been a Pokemon that got startled and ran. Than the worst person to walk out of the trees did just that, Ash.

"You don't have to shout Max, its just me. I wont hurt you." Ash calmly said to him in almost a hushed voice, like he was worried to be overheard. "Did you feel like going for a swim?" Ash pointed to the boy who still was standing up in the water, displaying himself to the older boy, finally remembering that fact he blushed deeply and covered himself, also speaking in a hushed tone.

"Yea, I woke up all sweaty and I wanted to wash off a little bit" he turned to face his crush only to find that Ash was also taking his shirt off. Grabbing his blue jeans soon after. "What are you doing?"

"Going to join you of coarse, what does it look like?" taking off his pants by the end of the sentence, he almost rips off his white underwear and jumps in. Max froze staring at the older boys body every inch was his whole world, the slightly more defined muscles, hair starting to form on his legs, and Ash's own member far out did his own.

"Are you OK? Why are you staring at me? feeling embarrassed Max just hid and tried to not think about him, or them naked.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Max felt himself turn defensive, "Besides why do you care its not like you..."his voice trailed off, he caught himself from finishing the sentience. Ash suddenly looked worried, walking towards Max he said in a stern voice.

"Who said I don't care about you? I think your a great guy. What gave you that impression? Did I do something wrong?" Ash was very close, Max could look into his eyes, the moon that suddenly decided to show itself, reflecting into the pits of his soul.

"Forget I said anything Ash, I was just...upset that's all." He couldn't look Ash in the face, afraid that his lie would be found out.

"Are you sure Max?"

"Yea I'm sure." Max sounded defeated, his voice week and weary. By some stroke of luck Ash decided to back off, giving the little boy some space. "I think I'm cool enough, I'm going to go back to bed, however long that is." Max said getting out of the river, quickly getting his pants on, than with his shirt and underwear in hand he ran off to the campsite. Only five minutes later finding the other two members of there little group, Brock and his sister May. Suddenly he thought about how much easier his life would be if he was a girl, being able to declare his love for Ash and not worrying if he would hate him for it or not. "I think you got it easier May, since you don't have to harbor a dark secret like I do. You don't have to hide that you like guys, that you love Ash." he whispered to himself, looking at his sister, who was sleeping with her head turned towards him, unaware of what he was saying.

He crawled back into his sleeping bag, it felt cold and wet. Like a cold rain had soaked him, sucking all the heat out with it. Once more he wanted someone to be held by, Ash's face poped into his head again, and his heart sank. Feeling hopeless, tears streamed down his checks, sobbing slowly he managed to cry himself asleep, In his lonely sleeping bag.


End file.
